Snow Flakes
by BlueChains
Summary: "No importa las veces en que lo intente, lo que logre al final terminará desapareciendo. Como ese hilo rojo, como ese 'adiós' que nunca pude pronunciar."「Akihito x Mirai」Spoiler!Capítulo Final.


**Pequeña nota: **Esto bien podría considerarse un One!Shot/Drabble! Después de ver el último capítulo, no pude evitar el querer escribir algo referente a ello u ú

**Posible nota:** Quice hacer esto también como un Song!Fic, pero claro esta, creando yo las frases/lyrics de la canción misma nwn Quizá no sea la gran cosa...mejor dicho, no serán la gran cosa x'D Pero quería aclarar eso, antes de recibir posibles quejas de que "robé" algo...o algo por el estilo(?) -w-);;

**Pequeña advertencia: **De antemano me gustaría el poder disculparme :c Cómo esto fue escrito por caprichos mios de ese final, quizá no tenga mucha coherencia y mucho menos sentido TwT; Igual, espero y sea de su agrado c':

**Otra advertencia: **Tiendo a empezar a escribir cosas en Notas de Facebook, este Drabble no siendo la excepción ;w; Me disculpo también de todos los errores ortográficos que llegue a tener; los correjiré después, lo juro! ;A;

**Advertencia final: **Las personalidades de los personajes pueden llegar a ser un poco OCC owo)7

**Disclaimer: Kyoukai no Kanata/境界の彼方 no es de mi propiedad; la imagen que se usó de portaba tampoco c:**

_-Lyrics del Poema/Canción-_

¡Espero y sea de su agrado~! owo)/

* * *

**~Snow Flakes~**

_No importa las veces en que lo intente,  
lo que logro al final terminará desapareciendo._

Ese calor que rodeaba su mano era uno que de verdad…disfrutaba. Dentro de esa gélida esfera de hielo en que los dos se encontraban, sus manos eran la cosa más cálida que podía encontrar, no pudiendo evitar el cerrar los ojos con cierto contento.

Sus dedos entrelazándose con esos más largos, apretó todavía más el agarre.

-No lo aceptaré.

_Queriendo bor__rar imágenes del pasado_

_y buscar aquel mañana;  
¿te olvidarías de mí también?_

Dijo aquella persona que se encontraba recargada contra su espalda, dejando su cabeza caer sobre su hombro. Imitando su misma acción, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara; aquella guerra que segundos atrás los dos estaban siendo protagonistas dé había por fin terminado—ya bien podía bajar toda su guardia, dejarse sentir un poco de paz.

Sobre aquel manto de nieve—ese que alguna vez se encontró pintado de una blanca pureza que no podía siquiera describir con palabras—yacían rocas cuya característica principal era su brillo, el destello de diferentes colores que ante los ojos de cualquier espectador, parecería un arcoíris. Pero ante sus ojos, eso significaba el final de su pelea—el final de aquel camino que los dos se encontraron desde su encuentro, recorrido.

-No lo aceptaré.

Volvió a repetirse, el agarre que ella comenzó a los segundos a soltar de su mano fortaleciéndose nuevamente, el calor que ésta emanaba llenando su pecho, llegando directo hasta su corazón.

_"No es culpa de nadie",  
mientras pronunciaba esas palabras,  
en el reflejo del espejo tan sólo te podía ver a ti._

Abrió un poco los ojos, para volverlos a cerrar. Repitió una que otra vez la acción, pareciendo casi como si se encontrara parpadeando. Entreabriéndolos un poco, le dedicó una mirada desde el rabillo de su ojo a sus dedos entrelazados, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa decorando sus labios.

Cuando creyó que sería correcto el poder decir algo, él volvió a ganarle: -¿De qué me llegaría a servir…vivir un futuro sin esa persona…- haciendo una corta pausa, tragó un fuerte bocado de aire; tras soltarlo segundos después, continuó -…sin esa persona que es más importante que mi propia vida?

Podía escucharlo—claramente. Ese tono lleno de tristeza era más que obvio ante sus oídos, haciendo que esas palabras que acababa de articular fueran todavía más difíciles de procesar en su cabeza.

¿A qué se podría referir?, se preguntó a sí misma, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. ¿De qué…estaba hablando?

-Es por eso que, no puedo aceptarlo.

_Como un testamento,  
__esa pequeña hoja de papel quedó más que olvidada.  
__Palabras que buscaban una esperanza,  
__el recuerdo de que algo existió entre tú y yo._

Pareciera como si esa negación fuera lo único que su mente en esos momentos podía entender, aquella sonrisa que alguna vez se vio pintada en su rostro, siendo remplazada completamente por una pequeña mueca fruncida—labios que lentamente comenzaban a temblar.

-Senpai…

Le llamó, por fin encontrando el valor para abrir la boca y soltar esa simple palabra.

Y eso fue más que suficiente, ese silencioso grito apagado que soltó su compañero haciéndole entender que había ganado toda su atención.

Ahora, solo le restaba una cosa por decir, dos palabras que siempre solía decir ante cualquier tipo de situación. Pero, ¿acaso era ahora una de esas famosas "situaciones"? Con eso en mente, movió un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus entreabiertos ojos se encontraran con aquel grisáceo cielo. Era tan opaco, careciendo completamente de los hermosos destellos que creaba la luz del sol en su azulado canvas.

Pero, esos copos de nieve que caían de éste hacían que todo se viera más que hermoso, más que puro. Y quizá también, ese tipo de escenario era uno que caracterizaba bien el momento que los dos estaban viviendo.

-…Senpai…

_No importa las veces en que lo intente,  
__lo que logre al final terminará desapareciendo._

Cuando había creído que había ganado también la batalla interna que iba de nombre por sus propios sentimiento, tras pronunciar ese título que estaba más que acostumbrada á, cayó en cuenta de que solamente se había engañado a sí misma; había perdido, caído completamente en esa laguna que lentamente consumiría todo su pensar, nublándolo con emociones que mucho tiempo atrás creyó haberse despojado dé.

Podía sentirlas: frías contra su piel, cayendo libremente sobre sus mejillas hasta quedar marcadas como pequeños puntitos sobre la nieve. Sabía bien que ya no las podría parar—lágrimas cristalinas que reflejaban todo lo que su corazón sentía, el dolor que le creaba el simple hecho de pronunciar una sola palabra.

_Será entonces que, __cuando abra los ojos,  
nos encontraremos los dos.  
Esos ojos tristes—el reflejo de esas palabras que jamás pudiste pronunciar._

Como si entendiera lo que estaba pasando, el chico reincorporó un poco su cuerpo, siendo ahora ella la que caería completamente contra esa fuerte espalda. Él no diría nada, lo sabía bien. Aún con lágrimas nublando sus ojos, podía ver la forma en que éste apretaba forzadamente sus labios en una fina línea; había mucho que decir, eso le daba a entender, pero no había palabras que pudieran expresarlo todo completamente.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando...

_"¿Puedes verme?"  
__"¿Puedes escucharme?"_

-L-lo que diré…- comenzó diciendo, su voz saliendo en pequeños jadeos entrecortados a causa de su propio llanto. –Lo que diré…Senpai tiene que escucharlo…

Moviendo con cierta lentitud y pesadez su mano libre, la alzó hasta que sus dedos se vieron envueltos contra la azulada tela del uniforme de su mayor. Sus dedos cerrándose en un fuerte puño, depositando ahí la poca fuerza que le restaba en su cuerpo.

_Siempre,  
mientras sigamos juntando nuestras manos.  
Siempre...  
"Siempre".  
¿Cuánto durará el significado de esa palabra en nuestros corazones?_

-Yo… ¡Y-yo…!

No podía, pensó al cabo de unos segundos. A pesar de que estaba forzando a su mayor capacidad todas sus cuerdas bocales para decir todo aquello que tenía en mente, apenas y podía decir una sola cosa sin jadear del llanto. Un sollozo escaparía de sus labios, y la poca voluntad que había ganado a un principio se rompería en mil pedacitos.

_Aquel mañana yacía presente ante mí,  
siendo decorado por la blanca pureza de la nieve._

-¡Kuriyama-san…!

La voz de su mayor que por un momento creyó haber olvidado resonó con gran intensidad ante sus oídos, haciéndole levantar su rostro al instante. No supo—o mejor dicho, ni siquiera logró darse cuenta de cómo ni cuándo fue que pasó—, pero ahora su frío cuerpo se encontraba siendo rodeado por dos brazos protectores, llenándole nuevamente de esa hermosa y cálida sensación del cuerpo humano.

Pero…ahí estaba otra vez.

Esa tristeza, ese dolor que no le dejaba el poder seguir adelante.

_Y como lágrimas que caerían de tu rostro,  
mi cuerpo sería cubierto...  
Cubierto por esos blancos **Copos de Nieve** que estaban destinados a desaparecer._

Sin mucho entender su razón del por qué, una pequeña risa se vio escapando de sus labios.

-Senpai…- intentó por una última vez, dejándose caer contra ese pecho. Todo estaría bien—todo estaba más que bien, se corrigió al tiempo en que pensó esas palabras. Había conseguido todo lo que quería, había logrado inclusive más de lo que se había propuesto en su viaje a esa pequeña ciudad. –Senpai debería de sonreír.- dijo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

_"Muchas gracias".  
Cantaría el viento._

-Quizá esté siendo caprichosa…- un sollozo, un soplido de aliento que le calmó. –Y quizá también esté pidiendo mucho de Senpai, pero…

El agarre que esas manos sostenían contra sus hombros se fortaleció de tal forma que podía expresar un poco su dolor, pero ningún quejido fue pronunciado. Le ayudaba; la seguridad que éstos le brindaban era más que suficiente, para hacer que quisiera el seguir llorando.

-…pero…

¿Seguía llorando?, se preguntó.

Una nueva sensación húmeda llenaba parte de su ropa, sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de la marca que lágrimas creaban tras estar en contacto con la tela de su uniforme. ¿Quién estaría llorando?, la respuesta era tan obvia que le entristecía todavía más.

-H-he…he sido muy feliz, todo este tiempo.- forzando su tonalidad de voz, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por parecer feliz. Usando el mismo tono de voz que frecuentaría cuando se encontraba platicando de comida o algo que de verdad le agradaba en compañía de Kanbara-**_senpai_**.

-Es por eso que…**_muchas gracias_**…

Una sonrisa.

Eso era lo mejor que podía mostrar en ese momento.

-¡Gracias por todo, Senpai…!

_No importa las veces en que lo intente,  
lo que logre al final terminará desapareciendo.  
Como ese hilo rojo,  
como ese "adiós" que nunca pude pronunciar._

Ya sea que ese era el destino que conllevaba el que los dos se hubieran conocido, no lo sabía.

Igual, no negaría que estaba más que agradecida—si fuera capaz de seguir con vida después de eso, sabía bien…que de eso sería lo único que jamás se arrepentiría, llevando el recuerdo del día en que los dos se conocieron más que grabado en su corazón. Tatuado hasta con tinta, aquel sentimiento que le llevó a darlo todo por ese chico.

**-"Lo mismo digo"**.

Una tímida y forzada sonrisa.

Eso era más que suficiente—ese era el peor y más hermoso recuerdo que uno podía tener de la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

* * *

**Nota final:**

-w-);;

O-okay...creo que esto terminó siendo más largo y dramático de lo que en realidad tenía planeado x'D Y de ser que en opinión de otras personas esto en realidad sea una basura, de verdad apreciería sus comentarios y críticas al respecto u u.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!

nwn)/

P.D

Juro que esta será la última vez que escriba cosas en Facebook...El Spam que hago terminará haciendo que la demás gente me bloqué o simplemente me denuncien con las autoridades de las redes sociales ;w; ORZ;;


End file.
